Little Protagonist Drabble
by Yuuki Terumi ouroboros master
Summary: Drabbles dedicated to the Protagonist from each game, Featuring Makoto, Hajime, Komaru and Kaede probably some other characters will appear (Rate T To be sure)
1. Come on Wake up

**OM: This gonna be my latest project by far a Series of Drabbles to the protagonist of the games and So Yeah I bring this thing and as always in the middle of night so sorry if this is rushed but I was kinda sleepy but I want to finish this.**

 **So enjoy I guess**

 **Summary of the Drabble: Hajime Hinata loves his Siblings and he will do whatever for them... even going with the pain of the ass of waking them up.**

* * *

Little Protagonist Drabbles.

Chapter 1: Come on Wake up.

Hajime Hinata was not a Morning person he was never liked that But the school was the true thing why he always wake up at the most unimaginable hours.

He only wish his younger brother and sisters do the same.

Hajime was standing in front of the first door of his brother room, Hinata Makoto. Hajime internally groan after all Makoto was not the easiest person to get wake up.

Hajime knock the door "Makoto, Wake up or you will be late" No response as always Hajime sigh as he enter the room founding the person with the worst luck on all his life, his little sibling Makoto Hinata the Ultimate Luckster or Unluckster in any case.

"5 more minutes" Makoto said as he tucked himself more in his bed.

"Come on Makoto get up or you will be late to school and I will not going to pick you up after Ishimaru destroy you by been late" Hajime said as Makoto turn around facing the wall, Hajime sigh "You Had a Date with Kirigiri-san right" Makoto jump out of his beed and quickly start dressing.

Hajime get out and head towards his second sibling room, Komaru Hinata. Komaru was the same as Makoto she wasn't a morning person she was way worst towards getting up in the morning.

Hajime knock the door "Komaru get up or you will be late to school" and Like Makoto no response, He groan again and enter the room seeing the girl that Like Makoto was tucking herself on the bed sheets.

"10 Minutes more please" Komaru said as she turn around.

"No or you will be late again" Hajime sigh as he start to gently shake Komaru, who grab the Megaphone she had close and hit Hajime in the head, Hajime rub the Back of his head "Ouch" He said, with a quick snatch Hajime point the Megaphone towards Komaru and Shout "Wake Up!" Komaru get up in a Jump as Hajime smiled at her.

"Get out" Komaru pout as Hajime get out.

as soon Hajime get out of the room he head towards the final one, Kaede Hinata. She was the youngest oneof the complete Family and one of the most dificult and some time easy to get to wake up.

Hajime knock the door "Kaede wake up or you will be late" Hajime sigh as no sound was produced. Even if Kaede assist to a Inminated Prision school she was never late.

Hajime enter and see the bed, it was actually tied as if someone hasn't sleep in there He start to look around the bedroom only to find her in the Piano sleeping peacefully, Hajime went to her and shake her gently. Kaede open her eyes as she stare at Hajime.

"Get up or you will be late" Kaede only nod her head as she yawn and made a motion to Hajime to get ou of the Bedroom which he quickly do.

Hajime really love his siblings, they were the Only Family he had after all and that's why He will always care for them and protect them if is Necesary.

"GIVE ME THE KEYS, KOMARU!"

"NEVER!"

"LEAVE THE KEYS OF MY CAR ALONE YOU TWO!"

Hajime could only chuckled weakly as the little fight they had for Kaede car go on.

To be continue.

* * *

 **OM: I actually start this cause my mind is in an author blockes phase but I think it's start to go away. But Anyway did you like it and if you like it leave a Review, Fav and Follow.**

 **I will probably update this things (If you like it) when I got time.**

 **I'm open for suggestions**

 **See ya later... I Hope.**


	2. Are you ready?

**OM: Yay This was well Liked and so I decided to do My second chapter.**

 **This was supposed to be a Christmas chapter but it didn't work**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: Are you Ready?

Kaede was in the Darkness.

No Light was there, It was pure Darkness.

What Happen to her the last thing she remember was... was... was, where she was why she can't remember.

"I don't Understand all of this" Kaede mumbled to herself as she sat on the ground, it was cold she could feel it "What Is Going to Happen to me" Kaede continue to mumble things to herself, she was afraid after all as she hug her legs close to her and put her head in them.

"it's Okay" A voice said as Kaede lift her head a bit, the voice sound like it was a male However the tone was very closed and in the same time it was very far.

"Yeah it's Okay to feel like that" Another one said, this was sound like a female, Gentle and calm Kaede like that.

"Yeah it's Okay after all of us had happen go through the same" Another said this was again a Man.

"But" Kaede said keeping her head on her legs "What Do you mean By that? Who are you? What is going to happen to me?" Kaede ask.

"I guess we only raised doubts maybe we should clear them" The first voice said as a Young Boy with Brown Hair and a Ahoge came close.

"Yeah" The second one came closer, this was a Female with, light green hair and a Ahoge as well.

"This is a bit Nostalgious" The third one said as he approach Kaede, this was a guy with Brown Hair and a Ahoge "Introductions come first. I'm Hajime Hinata" Hajime said.

"I'm Komaru Naegi Pleasure to meet you" Komaru said offering a warm smile, Kaede slowly approach the act.

"And I'm Makoto Naegi" Makoto said as he smiled.

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu I guess it's a pleasure to meet all of you" Kaede said as she completely lift her head "Where are we?" Everyone look around.

"It's an Space where we could talk in peace" Hajime said as Kaede nod her head "So are you ready" Kaede look confused.

"To be the Protagonist of your Crazy Story" Komaru said.

"Story, Crazy What are you even talking about" Makoto warmily smiled.

"Well Akamatsu-san" Makoto said "From Many years the Three of us" He point to Hajime, Komaru and finally Himself "Had been protagonist of a Story" Kaede was even more confused now.

"Protagonist?" Kaede Murmured as she stand up "So What I'm going to do" Komaru scratch the back of her head.

"Well it could be said is not so cute to be a protagonist" Kaede look at her but then look at the front.

"It's okay thought" Kaede said "It's okay" Kaede said as she swallowed to control some of her Nerves, She then took a step forward and stop herself suddenly.

Makoto got Behind her and then push her a bit "Always Push Forward" As she Push her a bit, Hajime grab her wrist.

"Don't fall to the Despair" And she push her forward again.

"And the Most Important thing" Komaru said as she take her hands to then finally push her more forward, There was a Bright Light in front of her.

"Always Believe in Hope and Don't lose Hope either!"

Kaede only look at them and then to the bright light there was a small phrase there saying:

 _Are you ready?_

Kaede look at the Letters as she Nod her head.

"I'm ready to take it, I'm ready to be my own Story Protagonist"

 _ **Game Start!**_

* * *

 **OM: Well I Hope you had enjoy this was very fun to write, anyway other Story Might been update through the week so Wait for them.**

 **Review Response:**

 **RostedMondo(Butter, Man I had missed that): Yeah I got back and I'm going to try be more productive this time in vacation. and to answer your question I far Liked Everyone But My favorite are this: Kaede, Kaito, Saihara, Kiibo, Korekiyo, Gonta, Iruma, Tenko, Kirumi and I guess that's all of them I think.**

 **Vixen-chan: I like to try new things.**

 **Now for this:**

 **Special Thanks to all My Readers that had followed through my histories and my normal bad errors, you guys are so awesome.**

 **A Lonely Ahoge: I would like to thank you for following my historys even if you had only discovered them some Past Months, I'm truly thankful If you ever do a story I'm going to read it.**

 **RostedButter: Thanks for Waiting for My histories and been my most fateful Viewer I'm really in thanks with you so thanks for been one of the most amazing readers I had ever had.**

 **JustaGuy: I would like to thank you for been one of my greatest Readers as well.**

 **AnimeQueen82: thank you so much for been some great reader to me and for other authors.**

 **and Final and the most Important one.**

 **Vixen-chan: thank you so much for helping me down so many times I'm truly grateful and I'm really glad that we are friends.**

 **Till Next time~**


	3. Happy Birthday Hajime Hinata

**OM: So I had hear it's the Birthday of Hajime and so I had do this very large drabble.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Hajime Hinata

Hajime Hinata never had something to said as a Happy Birthday, when the time from his Birthday come, he will always secure himself somewhere in his room and not talk to anyone.

and his parents will never bothered themselves to even wished him a Happy Birthday Not that he care anyways

Now as he lived in the Jabberwock Island he wished to at least see they're always occupied faces.

But He will never see that kind of faces again thanks to his own doing.

Jabberwock Island: Hajime cottage.

Resting in his bed whit his face looking at the ceiling he couldn't help to wonder what his parents would had done back then, he, However had his own answer. working as hell.

"Maybe they always work but they were always good with me they will never be in my birthday but what ever" Hajime said to himself as he look at the side of his cottage seeing the window that Ibuki had destroyed just like back in the Simulation "What the others might been doing" Hajime ask to himself again.

 _Knock knock._

Hajime look over the door as he stand up, he quickly go towards it as he open it, to his surprise there was no one there. looking around the average boy look around only to find a little note on the ground, he picked up and open it said.

"Came over the Airport" It was simple as it said, Hajime blinked one time then another time as he look over the place trying to find someone but there was no one.

"The Airport Huh?" Hajime murmured then start to go towards said place.

In the Airport.

When Hajime enter the first place where he had meet both Souda and Gundam for the first time on all the simulation, there He had saw the same note that he had found outside his door.

"Another one" Hajime murmured as he approach the note and then take it.

In this one said:

" _Now Go towards the Supermarket_ " Hajime look at the note in disbelief but he sigh then go towards the supermarket.

"I don't really Understand what is happening but I should better do as it said" Hajime said to himself.

He could feel a bit of Nostalgic of the first time he had meet both the Breeder and Mecanic

At the Supermarket.

Hajime enter the first place where he had meet both Ibuki and Mikan, he sigh again as the small little nostalge had begun to infect him a bit.

"It's a bit Nostalgic been here even if the first tme was just an simulation of it" Hajime said as he quickly scan his surroundings and like before he found another note.

" _Now please go towards the Hotel Future almost done_ " Hajime only look at the note as he read the last words.

"Almost Done for what?" Hajime ask to himself as the last times.

He wondered as he get out of the Supermarket and quickly head out towards the Hotel as he lick his lips a bit.

Hotel Future.

Hajime feel like before the Nostalgic of the time when he had meet both Peko and Chiakim he look over the small playing machine where Chiaki was the first time.

There on top of the Machine was another note, and like the other times Hajime go over and pick it up this time it said.

" _Well done, Now please stay there_ "

"Now I had stay here and for what purpose will be that for?" Hajime wondered to himself as he look around, He sigh while he closed his eyes a bit.

As Hajime open them again he could see total darkness with his hands he go towards his eyes and touch them lightly, Only to found that another pair of hands where there "What?"

"Do not fear Hinata-san" A soft voice said beside him.

"Wait Sonia what are you doing?" Hajime ask as he continue to touch the soft hands of the princess, Whose Giggled a bit.

"Do not worry" Sonia reasured as he mover herself a bit, making Hajime do the same "Now please walk I will guide you" Sonia said, her tone confident.

Hajime gulped but nod his head as he start to walk as Sonia guided him.

A few walking later.

"Wait Hinata-san" Sonia said as Hajime abruptly stop, he could hear a sound a door opening maybe.

"Sonia where a we going?" Sonia tap her finger against the forehead of Hajime, the Average boy sweatdrop a bit.

"No we had arrive to our destiny" Sonia said "However keep walking" Hajime gulped again as he start to walk more.

"Stop" Sonia said again, Hajime stop again then heard the same sound again "Now close your eyes" Hajime do as he was told, he could feel how Sonia hands leave his eyes and he could hear her heels getting away from him "Now Open them" Sonia said.

Hajime slowly open them and the first thing he could see was a bit of confetti in his eyes and that sound when they get out of the small little canon, Hajime was surprised.

"Happy Birthday Hajime!" All of the Class 77th said in unision well more screamed than anything.

"What?" Hajime said, surprised by it.

"It's your birthday today right?" Hiyoko said

"Well yeah but what is all of this" Hajime ask as he scan his surroundings, there were a lot of ballons that had the face of Hajime on it even with the same ahoge.

"A surprised party" Teruteru said as he nod his head "Nagito ideas" He said motioning the Luckster.

"Well it was not my idea at all" Nagito said "Fuyuhiko and Gunda proposed as well" Nagito said as he motion both breeder and Gangster.

"That's not true" Fuyuhiko shouted as Gundam nod his head "It was Mahiru ideas after all" Fuyuhiko said motioning toward the photographer who blushed lightly.

"Not true" She said "It was both of you idea" Mahiru said to both Fuyuhiko.

"Not true" Fuyuhiko said, Gundam nod in silence.

and like that both Mahiru and Fuyuhiko start to argue from who idea was, mean while Hajime only look at the complete Salon of the old lodge as little tears get out of his eyes.

He could only look at the class 77th who were enjoying the little fight of Both Fuyuhiko and Mahiru, with Gundam aporting somethings such as words and like that, Hajime smiled a little.

"Thanks Guys really thanks" Hajime whispered as they turn to him and smiled as well.

For Hajime Hinata this New Beginning of the year was starting great.

Many hours later: After the party

Hajime enter his cottage as he yawn lightly, after the great Party that they had for him everyone fall asleep in the old lodge However Hajime carried all of them towards they're respective cottage.

"I really love those guys" Hajime murmured to himself as he yawn again.

With a slow pace Hajime approach himself but stop himself as he view a little Box with a ribbon on it, Hajime look at it confused then start to unwrapped the ribbon.

When the Ribbon fall over Hajime open it.

Chiaki came over and kiss him on the lips lightly, Hajime blushed a deep red "Happy Birthday Hinata-kun" Chiaki said as she slowly disspear, like she had always do

Hajime stay there for a few moments as he look at the box then smiled lightly as he chuckle.

"Thanks Nanami" Hajime said

It was the best birthday of Hajime.

To be continue

* * *

 **OM: It was a bit rushed but meh whatever I had hope you had enjoy this one.**

 **Also Happy New Year too all of you and thanks for all the support that you had bring me I really appreciated Thanks to all of you.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Vixen-chan: Thanks Vixen-chan hope you had a good start of the year thanks for all the support that you had bring me all over the past year (I don't really know how should I put the words but I hope you had understand me)**

 **Till Next time**


End file.
